


为谁而合宿？

by VERGILIA



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Gen, Triumviratus, 现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VERGILIA/pseuds/VERGILIA
Summary: Triumviratus合宿的梗，很早以前就想玩了。但是鉴于我想卢卡会议的故事最好还是不要单独提出来，并且以过分轻松的调子去描写——所以还是决定了去写现代AU。因为剧情线比较短，所以这次的篇幅大概也就几章而已。但是绝对是纯粹的轻喜剧。希望能为大家的生活带来快乐！
Relationships: Julius Caesar/Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus, Julius Caesar/Marcus Licinius Crassus, Marcus Licinius Crassus/Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus | Pompey the Great
Kudos: 2





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Triumviratus合宿的梗，很早以前就想玩了。但是鉴于我想卢卡会议的故事最好还是不要单独提出来，并且以过分轻松的调子去描写——所以还是决定了去写现代AU。
> 
> 因为剧情线比较短，所以这次的篇幅大概也就几章而已。但是绝对是纯粹的轻喜剧。希望能为大家的生活带来快乐！

尤利乌斯·恺撒在看到眼前的别墅的时候不禁吃了一惊，直觉一击便打醒了他的大脑：李锡尼乌斯请他来这个地方的目的绝对不简单。  
  
  
  


使他倍加坚定了这种想法的事实是，就在离他不远处的别墅门口，顶着他再熟悉不过的一头松软的浅棕色头发的格奈乌斯·庞培正昂首挺胸地向台阶上抬自己的行李箱。恺撒可以看出那鼓鼓囊囊的大皮箱有着出人意料的重量，然而这人提起它却如捻起一片草叶般简单。  
  
  
  


于是他也便跟上去，特意没有发出声音地，望着对方从按门铃到被恭顺的管家开门迎接再到仿若迈入自己家门似地大跨步行进，隔着一段距离都能听见他把木地板踩得吱吱作响。  
  
  
  


满腹疑惑的尤利乌斯掏出手机，以确定聊天记录里的债主大人对他讲的原话是“这是一次私人会面”。  
  
  
  


好吧，“私人”会面——先前一直把私人理解为二人的自己，这回八成是落到了下风。  
  
  
  


虽然曾经瓜分过世界的三人到现在也经常找各种理由聚餐叙旧，但是这种要共处一室的经历——几乎没有过。仅有的一次，也是最早的一次，就是在卢卡。他还记得那天克拉苏和庞培气得差点把彼此摔出窗外去。  
  
  
  


比任何人都要机敏的恺撒自然是痛恨重蹈覆辙的。于是他撇了撇嘴，以此发泄出了自己仅存的无奈之后，便也顺着庞培刚刚踏过的小路进了门。  
  
  
  


克拉苏最欢喜的香薰味，在这座显然是临时租下来的别墅中也没有被忘掉。每个角落里都弥漫着藏红花香，隐隐约约地透露出从前那些时光的影子。恺撒尽量把自己的步子放得很慢，因为他相信这里肯定会有专门为自己准备的东西——惊喜也好，暗示也好——毕竟——  
  
  
  


“喂，图里乌斯吗？你想好了没有，到底要不要来啊！”这种颇有些傲慢，却又带着点少年的酸甜感的音色毫无疑问属于庞培。尤利乌斯只好稍稍停下脑中的思索，朝声源的方向望去：那是位于上方的半个二层楼，曾经的小屠夫正毫无顾忌地把背靠在木制护栏上，竟对这陌生的保护措施都充满了信心（恺撒在内心里暗骂道，这家伙犯这种轻慢的低级错误可不是第一次）。  
  
  
  


他对面站着的是克拉苏。之所以能辩识出来，是因为这两个人的身材反差对自己而言已经是熟视无睹的事了。不过——  
  
  
  


向来把所有家务事都交给佣人和下手来干的李锡尼乌斯，此时竟然在身上系了条围裙，上面绣着一只卡通狐狸（四周还有几个小小的红蘑菇）。虽然，他把双手插在腰上，显然还是一副随时准备发号施令的姿态。庞培则依然在情绪饱满地通话，不过一会他就垂下了手去，脸上写满了懊丧。  
  
  
  


“老家伙你瞧，让我说也没用！谁叫你当初坑他那么多地产，现在人家哪里还想再见你一面？”  
  
  
  


克拉苏并没有在意这句抱怨，而是微微扬起头很自然地予以回击：“我只是提议说如果他想来也没问题。倒是你才是最希望自己身边有他在的人吧，格奈乌斯。”他把电话从对方手里毫不费力地拿了回来，“正好我还少做一人份的餐食。”  
  
  
  


“别这样说，我来的路上一直担心着自己会把你家吃空哈哈！”  
  
  
  


“请您自便吧。”难得变成煮夫形象的克拉苏斯终于转过身，因为他腕上智能手表的计时器开始铃铃作响了。  
  
  
  


敏锐地抓到机会的尤利乌斯并不想在这时候招手，而是径直追了上去，紧盯着债主大人的方向，一路跟着小跑到了厨房。番茄汤的味道扑面而来，除此之外还有点点香料和烤箱里隐隐冒出的肉香。  
  
  
  


喜欢像猎手般行事的尤利乌斯依然没有发出任何信号，只是悄悄溜到了李锡尼乌斯的背后，再把双手温和地环在他的腰上。  
  
  
  


“现在我忙得很，格奈乌斯……你不会告诉我还想请加图来吧？那样的话你可一点东西都别想吃到。”克拉苏并没有回过头来，而是继续用勺子搅着锅里的酸甜菜汤，另一只手则在调节炉灶上的火候。他的操作未免有些过分熟练了，根本不像头次下厨的人。  
  
  
  


“小孩子就是需要管教，交给我吧。”尤利乌斯灿灿地笑着说。  
  
  
  


他本以为这样会把对方吓到（虽然他本来的目的也是如此），不过似乎收效甚微。克拉苏只是把手伸过来摸了摸身后人的骨架，就在蒸腾的水汽里轻笑了一声。  
  
  
  


“算了吧，尤利乌斯。你难道不才是这座房子里真正的小孩子？”  
  
  
  


“嗯，那也不错——所以我是不是可以去收拾行李然后坐等开席了？”恺撒习惯性地想要逗一逗对方，然而其实手已经伸向了旁边案板上切到一半的甜椒。  
  
  
  


“你去吧。”然而这句回应却在他的意料之外，“我也告诉格奈乌斯了，至少这次不需要他帮忙。请给一个老家伙留一点自娱自乐的时间。你的房间在出门左转第二个，庞培大概已经为了‘欢迎’你，把自己写的大字报贴在了那里。”  
  
  
  


“他不高兴我来吗？”尤利乌斯快速地抓住了此话的要旨。  
  
  
  


“并不是，他只是破坏狂的习惯又上身了而已。如果他已经把你的房间弄得一团糟，直接叫佣人收拾吧。”  
  
  
  


丝毫不抱希望的尤利乌斯慢慢踱到了自己的房间门前。果不其然，一张巨大的用稚拙的字体写着“苏拉万岁”的海报跳到了他眼里……  
  
  


TBC


	2. II

  
  


其实他多少还能忍受这个，不过……  
  
  
  


说好了这至少是自己的房间对吧！然而那只小熊仔竟然肆无忌惮地躺在他面前的地上，头靠沙发投入地打着枪战游戏。  
  
  
  


“尤利娅来了！”为了把对方从虚拟世界里拉扯回来，恺撒只好运用此技。  
  
  
  


几乎是屡试不爽。庞培瞬间就扔掉了手柄（连暂停都没来得及按，因此只是几秒内电视里的角色便扯出了一声哀嚎），按住他的肩膀急切地问“在哪里”。  
  
  
  


“事实是，正如你所知的，她还在与母亲度假中。不过你心爱的女孩的父亲来了——”  
  
  
  


“哦。”庞培失落地转过脸，而当他看见游戏屏幕已然变灰白的时候，面色比刚才还要难堪了。  
  
  
  


“尤利乌斯！！你赔我排位！！我花了三个小时才打到大师级啊！！”恺撒的耳膜几乎都要被这句吵闹的撒娇话所震破。  
  
  


“稍安勿躁——冷静点，冷静点。”他只好一点点挪着步子慢慢接近愤怒中的庞培，试图开始他最擅长的说理环节，  
  
  
  


“我想这个房间是我的——所以——”  
  
  
  


“谁告诉你的？这明明是我的房间。”  
  
  
  


“嗯？”方才还充满自信的尤利乌斯突然意识到了什么，愣在了原地。  
  
  
  


格奈乌斯却认为对方是被自己唬到了，于是开心地叉着腰提起下巴。  
  
  
  


恺撒往沙发一侧更靠里的地方望去，发现赫然架着一张大床。上面的枕头数有三个。  
  
  
  


三个？？  
  
  
  


哦，维纳斯神啊。  
  
  
  


“你回头一下，格奈乌斯。”他不打算继续像今天的“计划通”李锡尼乌斯一样隐瞒下去了，于是直接把庞培领到了沙发后面。  
  
  
  


“这老家伙……”后者压下声音咕哝了一声，但却没有多说别的话。  
  
  
  


“所以现在收拾房间吧，我的老朋友。”尤利乌斯也只好耸了耸肩，“我可以帮忙。”  
  
  
  


庞培在这种关头倒也听话，立刻动身去捡拾自己丢在沙发前的一堆物品去了。甚至还少见地从自己的背包里掏出一袋零食递给了尤利乌斯。  
  
  
  


“草莓味？你为什么还是喜欢吃这种东西——”  
  
  
  


“这是尤利娅给我买的，少说风凉话，岳父大人。”最后这个称谓被特别加重语气念了出来。  
  
  
  


于是轮到向来以为自己落不到下风的尤利乌斯故作无恙地“喔”出一声了。不过，他在接过了零食袋之后立马就开始吃了。  
  
  
  


“既然是合宿——”恺撒努力地趁和平的时机挑起话题，“门上那个大海报，您考虑揭一下？”  
  
  
  


“苏拉万岁有什么问题吗？反正现在大家都是死人了，也算是无限延寿了，我算是陈述客观事实啦！”突然开始说理的庞培让人未免有点防不胜防。  
  
  
  


“就当是通融一下我啦。”尤利乌斯只好也故作软化，以与面前这块顽石交谈。  
  
  
  


“少数服从多数，恺撒啊！谁叫支持者与反对者的比例是二比一呢？”  
  
  
  


“尽管如此，我知道克拉苏确实对这种无意义的大纸片没太多兴趣。他叫我来，就是为了——防止你——过分按照自己的心意行事的。我的老朋友。”  
  
  
  


“好啦好啦，我揭我揭。”庞培一面说着一面轻松地步到门外。恺撒这时才明白过来，这家伙的根本目的并不是一时兴起……而是故意找茬让自己有求于他。  
  
  
  


“你知道我会来？”于是他稍稍提高声音问了一句。  
  
  
  


“不止我知道，西塞罗和加图那群人也都知道。所以他们不愿来了，我便少了很多乐趣，只好和你们两个在这里纠缠……”  
  
  
  


“格奈乌斯！！！”这时从厨房的方向传来一句怒吼，“你把我的钥匙放哪里去了？现在橱柜打不开了！”  
  
  
  


“……特别是这老家伙。就连只装碗碟的橱柜都非要上锁。我刚刚就被他派去用钥匙去开阳台的门，不过忘还给他了。”庞培又十分自然地抱怨了一句，然后开始摸向腰间的兜，  
  
  
  


“等等。”他的表情突然僵住了，“似乎它真的不见了。尤利乌斯，快帮我找找，不然你也得完！”  
  
  
  


过不了多久克拉苏就怒发冲冠地赶到了这个房间门口，结果打入他视野的竟然是两个曾经世界的大征服者宛若毛虫一样伏在地上蠕动着摸来探去。  
  
  
  


TBC


	3. III

“格奈乌斯，你在做什么！”

“帮你找钥匙啊，老家伙！”

“你自己看看你手腕上挂的是什么？”克拉苏的语气又气愤又无奈。

这件事情的结果是，最不和的二人果不其然又大吵了一架。克拉苏开始习惯性地痛骂庞培四肢发达却头脑简单，庞培则继续抱怨这个老头子的麻烦连篇与不近人情。

至于旁观的尤利乌斯，似乎除了翻一翻游戏主机的使用说明手册，再做不到别的事。他哪里知道庞培手腕上那个挂着一堆小圆片的手串其实是钥匙串呢？直到在后来他才了解到，李锡尼乌斯不放心柜子上自带的铁锁，于是自己特地带了电子识别锁与钥匙出来。在外面租别墅住还要处处提防，真的是狐狸般的本性。

总之，白日时光就这样点点滴滴地消磨而去。克拉苏戴着厚厚的烹饪手套把蛋糕给他们端出来的时候，两位后辈就从未停下过狂按拍照键的手。庞培因为太激动，即使按了连拍键也把每一张都照虚了。他们开了几瓶汽水，原因是宴会主人的一句“酒留到晚上再喝”。

“老家伙还是这么讲究……”庞培尽管已经在自己的嘴里塞满了肉饼，但还是拼力嘟囔出一句直戳李锡尼乌斯内心的话。

后者并没有理会他（这必定也是因为已经习惯了），只是默默地往自己的盘子里又夹了几片青菜。听那些打副手的说，总裁先生现在可迷上了素食主义呢。他最近甚至开始读一些东方哲学方面的书——并且整日嘴中念叨着什么“爱人”、“不杀生”之类的话。半个月前，他还特地以自己的李锡尼集团的名义创办了一份刊物，专门资助研究东方学的学者。

恺撒趁二人不留意，又默默地往自己杯中倒了一点香槟。同时在心里发愿道今晚绝对要滴酒不沾。事到如今，他已经大约摸清了李锡尼乌斯的牌路，并且很有自信能够伺机而动。这所谓毫无征兆的合宿背后必定隐藏着不为人知的秘密，而且要比许久前在卢卡的那次更加诡秘而危险。或许会在夜深人静之时，突然……

一阵晕眩感冲袭上来，他瞬间失去了意识。眼前弥留的最后一点景象就是克拉苏习惯性微笑着的脸。

看来自己甚至没有支持到夜深人静的机会了。

……

待他醒来时，自己已经躺在了几个小时前刚刚见过的那张大床上。正对着他的双眼的，是庞培·马格努斯如小婴孩般粉红色的、熟睡着的脸颊。他的呼吸轻而且暖，就像被压出浅浅坑印的枕头中的羽绒，飘忽融洽好似身在白茫茫的高空。

他忍不住伸手去触碰对方——然而，当指尖刚刚抵到那副面前时，庞培的眼睛便忽地睁开了，并且因为惊吓而瞪得很大。

“庞培……”尤利乌斯还赶不及多做解释，就听对方突然爆发出一阵喊叫：

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”

被褥衣裳一阵翻腾。

他必须承认自己在单独较量的时候打不过这位马格努斯，此乃事实。

可是——不甘心——是基本的——

“……不甘心？”

此刻把身体支撑在他上方的庞培笑着如此说道。他永远掩饰不住自己脸上的神情，因此得意和骄傲的纹章就明晃晃地贴在上面。征服尤利乌斯·恺撒这种事，他过去不知已经幻想过多少次了——这回总算遇上了大好时机。

被他所把控住的恺撒的手腕很细，但胳臂上却能显然地看出肌肉线条来。这种精致的搭配，或许只在希腊雕塑上得以见过。尤利乌斯在陷入窘境的时候，虽然外表上还能维持云淡风轻，但是鼻息却会不自觉地加快，鹰一般的眼眉下面也会浮现隐约的红晕——这东西可没多少人曾在他脸上窥得。

“那老国王曾经那么爱你，看来真不是没道理的事。”庞培给自己全副武装上了面对后辈时才会使用的轻慢的语气。毕竟在他眼里，尤利乌斯可一直算是个小孩子呢。

对方没有回答他，而且在这番评论之后不知怎地也慢慢失去了反抗的力气，终于就像接受了无解的命运那样轻轻合上了眼睛。

“如果你没意见的话，我可就开始了哦？”格奈乌斯虽然已经几乎按捺不住了，但还是刻意挑衅地问出这样一句话。

然而对方竟不作任何回应——这使他满头雾水。

“喂！……”

TBC


	4. IV

“好，cut。”

身后突然响起的熟悉音色把庞培直接打得猛转回头去，结果正好对上了戴着金丝边远视镜的克拉苏的眼光。

“唉！老家伙……你做什么！？”他见了此景，差点骇得没从床上翻下去。

而李锡尼乌斯只是轻轻晃了晃手中的录影机，依然微微地笑着：

“拍——广告啊。”

从他唇齿间传来的这句话纵使调子温柔而亲切，却好像乱奏的乐器那样打得格奈乌斯·庞培的心头一阵乱颤，久久回不过神来。

“你……你这是什么广告啊！……小孩子不能看的！”

“你也知道小孩子不能看？本来我也只是想拍你们两个在这床上睡得很香的样子而已，动歪心的人是你。”

“我哪里动歪心了！老家伙、你……！”

要不是身后的恺撒迅速爬起来架住了怒不可遏的他，庞培乌斯几乎马上就要冲出去了。被拽倒回被褥上后，他不知怎地又忽然恢复了小熊仔的本性，气鼓鼓地交叉着双臂，同时两条腿略显尴尬地半搭在床沿上。

“这真的是广告，格奈乌斯。”克拉苏见了他这样，便也大起胆来慢慢走到了他身前，以平淡的目光俯视着，“李锡尼集团，从上个月起决定正式添置家居产业链，提倡以‘智能家具走进平凡百姓家’为主题的物联网时代新战略……罢了，与你说这些你也不懂。总之，今天在这栋别墅里发生的一切我都有录影下来，不过需要一些剪辑才能编出广告成品而已——比如刚才你做的那些事，一会我就找人剪掉。”

庞培只是一直把脸朝着侧边，半句回应也不作。或许他没听懂的不止刚刚那一句话吧。

然而这回轮到尤利乌斯一头雾水了，他平生第一次见拍广告不经当事人同意的。然而眼前的人是自己的上司总裁——如此也不好说什么。但他只是一直微微皱着眉，等着克拉苏把眼神投向自己，而后以表情暗示一些事情。

他的目的达到了。李锡尼乌斯只是轻轻抬头就看见了他。

但接下来的事情又让他意想不到了。此刻瘫倒在床上的还未从迷药中完全清醒过来的两人不约而同地瞪大了眼睛，他们迎来的竟是在总裁瘦削手臂上重新支起的录影机——

“你们以为我们是在为谁而合宿呢？”一句问话默默地飘逝在了别墅中央空调鼓足劲头吹出的冷气里，床对面的游戏平台却还没来得及关上，发着“滋滋……”“咚……”的奇怪呻吟。

怎么说，今天也不该来这里。既然来了，就免不了遭遇这种大麻烦。

尤利乌斯·恺撒头一次有点希望自己的血统被历史一笔勾销了，因为苏拉看他的眼神还和从前一样可怕且怪异。这位从房门后面迈着颇优雅的步子踱出来的大人物，随手就把墨镜扔到了一旁的羽绒地毯上，然而小心地越过了所有障碍，来到了三人的身边。他手里拿着一沓文件，或许是因为捏的力度太重，轻薄的A4纸都被压出印痕来了。但眼前这座混乱的房间，以及比房间更加混乱的三个人的姿势和表情，丝毫没有影响他的兴致。克拉苏虽然早有准备，但还是对他低下头去，叫了“导演”之后又立刻改口叫“BOSS”，把自己的形象压缩得好像只搬着米粒的蚂蚁。

“愣着做什么？继续啊。”曾经的独裁者毫不避讳地发号施令道。

“什……什么继续？英白……不是……”这时候敢说话的也就是庞培一人了。

“我进门之前你们在做什么就继续什么啊？广告嘛，公事公办，不要因为我来了就放着不拍。后期那方面催得可紧了。”

“不过……刚刚他们在闹呢，英白……BOSS。”克拉苏的大脑似乎也不再转了，开始不受控制地重蹈庞培方才的口误。但他似乎很快就意识到了，于是咬着牙瞪了格奈乌斯一眼。

“唉呀，年轻人嘛，闹一闹，拍出来效果更好。我看这个场景设定就不错。李锡尼啊，回去给你再涨点福利。继续吧，我在旁边看着。”

康尼勒斯·苏拉倒是毫不忌讳地靠在沙发背上了，摆着手撇着嘴看向窘迫不知所措的三人。

“尤利乌斯！你刚刚说愿意为集团捐躯，我尊重你的选择！”有老上级盯着，庞培立刻就像打了鸡血一样大喊起来。声波在天花板上兜了一圈，又化成恼人的回音转了回去。

“什么？我没说过那样的话！”恺撒已经忍无可忍了。

“别谦虚了！”小熊仔此刻突变成了大棕熊一般，用力把被子往对方的身上一甩，便把自己也扑了上去，深深地压到枕头里。

克拉苏的脸上尽管有百般不悦，也只好重新拍起来——这两个人的演技倒还不错，“充分体现出了新型床铺的舒适”。只是不知道播出之后会激起什么效果了。

“这回能够骗住他们这么久，已经算不错了。”他在心里自言自语道，“毕竟物联网……家居用品……可是公司大事。马虎不得……嗯。”

END


End file.
